choatic lovers
by DoctorBonesFannibal
Summary: BatmanxJoker. this is about their relationship, and the challenges they face. *past Batman/superman*
1. Chapter 1

Hi, dolls! so i wrote this on a different site what i'm hardly on anymore and i thought i would up load what i have done, so far on this story. And see if it worth do/something to do when i bored, idk. so, enjoy. sorry for any ooc-ness, this is my first movie fanfic ever.

**Disclaimers:** i do not own batman, if i did, i would be off making movies right now, and batman would of went differently. ;)**  
**

Batman pov.  
Just another night, with pretty criminals.  
It been a week, since the joker escaped.  
Why hadn't he done anything?  
Why hadn't he came to see me?  
I been waiting here, since he escaped.  
He know where to find me, so why hadn't he came?  
****30 minutes later*****  
"Hey."  
I turned around, and there he was.  
"Hi" i said.  
"I missed you." he replied.  
"Really?! then why wait til now to come and see me!" i half shouted.  
"I had to be careful. and i didn't think you want to see me."  
"Of course, i want to see you. i love you, either tho i shouldn't" i said.  
I smash my lips to his. god, i missed the taste of his lips on mine, after awhile, he pulled back.  
"And i love you." he said.  
"Prove it. change stop killing those innocence people." I said.  
"Otherwise we can't be together. it would never work, your the joker, and i am batman."  
"I will change. i will change to be with you." he said.  
"Ok, i should go." I said  
"Goodbye, my love." He replied.  
"Bye." i sighed,  
with that i left.

So, please let me know what you think, i will be putting up the next chapter tomorrow or later today, as it 03:48, and i should get to sleep so bye.


	2. Chapter 2 - a vist from the past

heloo, my dear people. Here is the second chapter. if you can not guess who it is batman is talking too, i will be disappoint, partly in my self for not make you be able to guess who it is, and partly in you because it kind of obilivous! anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything, except the plot,and the bad spelling mistakes. :P

batman pov

look like there not much to do tonight.  
look like i be here all night, waiting to see if the joker turn up.  
my love.  
"look like you still come here."  
i turned around.  
only to see someone.  
i haven't seen it ages,  
and never thought i would see again.  
" what are YOU doing here?" i said. you could hear the vemon in every word.  
"i missed you." he saided.  
"well i didn't miss you. we are over and have been for ages now!" i replied  
"i know. and i'm sorry. i should of never of cheated on you. but i know now how much you mean to me." he said  
" no you shouldn't of!" i was close to tears, as the memory flooded back to me.  
" i know. i'm sorry. i love you." he said looking me straight in the eyes.  
"well i don't love you anymore" i said looking him in the eye.  
"please, give me another chance" he begged.  
"no, go back to lois lane" i said  
" i will go. but one day you'll be mine again." he said.  
he lefted.  
why did he have to come back? 

thank you for reading, hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon. please feel free to review.

joker: do you want to know how i got my scars, review and i'll tell you. don't review and you can have scars to match mine.

Batman: joker, i thought you weren't going to do stuff like ths anymore!

joker: sorry, i just want charlotte to get review.

Batman: me too, so please review.

me: thanks guys, but joker you should threat people into reviewing, ok? *joker nods head* so please review, flame are welcome too, i'll just use them and salt, to salt and burn bodies of ghost, then i'll use that firee to warm my hands and roast mashmellow over. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the Joker's little rant. Enjoy.**

**A big thanks to -S- of the FluffyWerewolves, for beta-reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Joker POV

I can't believe it! He came back here!

How dare he!

Batman is mine now, he can't come back here and expect to get him back!

It's his own fault!

If he didn't cheat on him, then they would still be together!

But that would be terrible for me, then we wouldn't be together right now, or maybe we would, maybe he would have left him for me.

But no, my Batsty is too kind to do that.

If I get my hands on him, I will make him pay!

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
